Conventional methods for semiconductor wafer singulation use diamond saw cutting or other mechanical dicing apparatus. In recent years there has been a trend to reduce semiconductor wafer thickness, which can lead to reduced package size and the ability to stack silicon wafers to achieve higher integrated circuit density and integration. The reduced thickness of wafers has led to challenges for wafer singulation that uses saw cutting or mechanical dicing, for example, chipping along die edges.